Dear Melody
by OswinUnderground
Summary: Rory left a note for River to read while she recovered after the events of Let's Kill Hitler. This little act of love was the beginning of a correspondence that held together an impossible family. (Originally a micro one-shot, but now series of chapters)
1. Letter to a daughter, letter to a friend

Dear Melody,

I am so sorry that we never found you. If I could go back and fix everything that went wrong, I would, but time travel doesn't work like that. Just know that we never stopped looking for you.

Secondly, you are my best friend, Mels. It was you, Amy, and me, from summers in the tree house on through the parties in college. We were an inseparable trio, weren't we? Those were good times. There were hard times too, but we stuck together.

There are good times and hard times in your future too. There are going to be times when I don't know you and I won't be sure that I can trust you. And I won't spoil them now, but there will be good times too.

Lastly, no matter how confusing all of our timestreams get, no matter what happens, you will always my daughter and I will always love you.

Hope I see you soon,

Dad


	2. Our lives are a shuffled deck of cards

Dear Rory,

I woke up confused, but your note helped me put my thoughts in order. The doctors said I will be free to leave in a few days. I'm not sure where I will go, but apparently an account with a very generous balance has been set up in my name. That was the Doctor's doing, right? Thank him for me. And thank him for the journal too, it's lovely.

Honestly, I don't deserve to be called your friend. I'm a sociopath, Rory. I used you and Amy to get to the Doctor so I could kill him. Of course, I had fun with you both when we were children, but I always had the plan in mind. The problem is, I can't remember where I got that plan or how I knew you were my parents. I would tell you what I know about myself, but our lives are like shuffled decks of cards, some part of your future might be in my past.

One thing I can say about myself is that I thought my parents abandoned me. I thought they dumped me in an orphanage when they discovered I was a regenerative freak with two hearts. But you lost me? Was I taken from you?

At this point, I don't deserve to be loved by you or my mother. And I certainly don't deserve the Doctor's love or forgiveness. But apparently you all love me anyway. That's amazing. I wish you all hadn't left so soon, I have so many questions.

I'm not sure how to get this letter to you since you are traveling with the Doctor, so it may be a while before I can send it. I don't even know what name to sign at the bottom! Melody? Mels? River Song?

I guess I will just say,

Your daughter

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think.**

**- Oswin**


	3. I'm Mom, isn't that weird?

Dear Melody,

We - Rory and I - got your letter! Looks rather worn though, so it must have taken a while to get here. We just came back from a bizarre adventure. We got trapped in a dollhouse and I was temporarily turned into a creepy doll. Turns out it was all because a little alien boy was frightened and kept stuffing all his fears into his wardrobe. Pretty weird, right? Anyway, we are on our way to the planet Apalapucia. It's one of those touristy planets but the Doctor says it's amazing.

I wish I could explain how you were taken from us and why you don't remember some things, but the doctor says it's too risky. And I don't believe you just 'used' me and Rory. I can't believe it. We were the best of friends, always. Remember when you were having trouble with your foster parents? You slept over at my house for the weekend and we watched cheesy movies and ate junk food. And when I had the flu during finals and you insisted on making me soup and helping me study. We have been finishing each other's sentences since third grade! If that's not best friends, I don't know what is.

Of course we love you! You should have seen your dad when he read your letter- all emotional and awkward. If only you were here to tease him about it (yes, you would tease him, you always tease him don't deny it). And now that the Doctor knows we grew up together he won't stop asking about you. He's totally smitten- it's ridiculous!

And I have loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you – and no, I'm not talking about when we met in first grade and you asked to borrow my glue stick (although I was crazy about you then, too). You are and always will be my daughter. And my best friend (twice over! Isn't that cool?).

Hope I see you soon. We need to catch up and have a girls' night or something, like we used to.

All my love,

Mom

PS: Haha, I'm Mom, isn't that weird!?

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm so thrilled with the popularity of this fic, thank you all! Please fav/follow/review. - Oswin**


End file.
